


Late Night Call

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: Naruto is away on a business trip and misses his boyfriend...





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little something that I wrote down in want for something with a lighter feel than my current multichap. I do tend to write a lot of angst... It was supposed to be domestic but turned out more like a pwp... Oh well.

 

The meeting room was stuffy and hot. Naruto felt the sweat run down his back in his stiff, itchy suit. He longed to loosen his tie and unbutton the first few buttons of his starched shirt. But he endured. Finally the meeting came to a close and he shook hands with his business partner.

“I’m looking forward to working with you!”

“Likewise.”

The secretary showed Naruto out. He didn’t waste a second loosening his tie and taking off his jacket as soon as he was in the elevator. He checked his phone and smiled when he saw a message from Sasuke.

‘How did the meeting go?’

‘I got the deal!’

Now he just needed to change out of the awful suit before meeting up with Bee and the guys for a drink.

 

\------

 

It wasn’t often he was in the area, so when he was he made sure to meet up with some of the guys he’d met in college that he hadn’t been able to see for a while. He and Bee had been in the same music class in the last year of college, and they’d been close ever since. They didn’t see each other too often nowadays since they lived too far apart, so Naruto grabbed the opportunity when he was in the area.

When he arrived at the bar where they were meeting, Bee and two of his friends were already there. Naruto didn’t know Karui and Omoi very well, but he always enjoyed hanging out with them.

Well… Except for one time.

“I’m sorry for that time when I punched you,” Karui said after they had chatted for a while. “I just couldn’t believe you were dating that bratty Uchiha boy!”

Naruto was sitting on a barstool between Bee and Omoi. “He’s not bratty! He just seems kinda aloof because he’s shy…”

Karui snorted. “Shy my ass.”

“Hear me out! He’s sort of awkward socially, and –“

“He shows it by being an asshole?”

“ – And he doesn’t know how to interact with people, okay?”

“Never mind Naruto, Karui” Bee said. “He’s got his love goggles on.”

“Ah, yes…” Omoi said with a sigh. “Love can make you blind. One day you’ll wake up and…” he sighed again.

“Come on,” Naruto said. “You’ve got to give him a chance! You barely know him!”

“I know enough,” Karui said and crossed her arms. “He was rude to Bee. That’s all the reason I need to know I don’t like him.”

“That happened once. And it was a mistake. And Bee has forgiven him for it.”

They dropped the argument there as the two others started steering the conversation onto other things. Time flew and before Naruto knew it, it had been hours.

When he checked his phone he’d gotten two messages from Sasuke. The first one was from right after he’d met with Bee and the others.

‘I’m going out too, with Sakura. Call me tomorrow before you leave.’

The other one was more recent.

‘Are you alone? I’m horny.’

Naruto blushed.

“Texting the missus?” Bee asked.

“Stop calling him that,” Naruto said with a shake of his head.

‘I’m still with Bee and the guys,’ Naruto texted. ‘Are you drunk?’

‘No.’

Then: ‘Maybe a little.’

Naruto had to smile. Sasuke often got like this when he was drunk. It was a shame that he had to go out when Naruto was away. They always had a lot of fun after coming home from a party slightly buzzed. Suddenly he missed Sasuke like it was a physical loss… something missing from his own body.

‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’

‘Is there anyting you wulnt do?’

‘Anniting*’

‘Annotign*’

‘Nevermidn…’

Naruto chuckled. ‘Have you heard of auto correct?’

‘Fuck off.’

 

\------

 

By the time Naruto was back in his hotel room, the clock showed 00.41. He wondered if Sasuke was still up… He stretched out on the bed without bothering changing out of his clothes and checked his phone. He’d gotten a video from Sasuke.

‘Do you remember this?’ the text read.

The first few seconds of the video were blurry, but Naruto recognized the sounds of his own and Sasuke’s labored breathing. He blushed. They sometimes made sex videos, usually when they were a little drunk, and seeing one was equal parts embarrassing and a huge turn-on.  
Sasuke was doing the filming and he was holding the camera towards himself. Naruto settled more comfortably on the bed as he marveled over Sasuke’s face. He wondered how it was possible to miss someone so bad after just two days. He could hear his own breathing more distantly and if he remembered correctly, and if the way Sasuke’s upper body moved slightly was any indication, he was fucking him right in that moment. But Sasuke seemed more concerned with filming himself than with filming the actual action.

Naruto found he didn’t mind at all. Sasuke was looking directly into the camera, his head and shoulders resting back against a pillow. His hair was tousled and spread around his face like pools of ink. It stuck to his sweaty temple in a way that made Naruto itch to reach out and caress him.

At the moment he had apparently been too busy with the actual fucking to do such a little thing. It made him feel a little regretful to think of how many times he might have let moments like this pass unnoticed because he got caught up in the immediate pleasure.

‘Are you paying attention?’ he heard his own voice say.

Sasuke looked to the side and smiled.

Naruto groaned. He opened his pants and stroked himself. On the video, his own arm came into the picture as he leant over Sasuke. Sasuke’s face contorted slightly in pleasure as the angle shifted. Then there was some blurriness as he moved the hand holding the camera.

Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the sudden hitch in Sasuke’s voice and the breathy moan that followed. He was rock hard by then. He fisted himself to the pace of the sounds from the video. He was getting close when the video suddenly ended. Just in the middle of the juicy stuff. He groaned and slumped onto the hard hotel room pillow.

He knew he had a sex video somewhere too. He sent it to Sasuke before playing it off for himself. It started with the view of Sasuke’s right shoulder, back and arm. He was moving in languid, rocking motions. The only thing he was wearing, was a black leather bracelet. As Naruto moved the camera, more of his back came into view. Naruto’s hand reached out to pull on the necklace around Sasuke’s neck. He pulled it over his shoulder so that the Uchiha fan was resting between Sasuke’s shoulder blades. He grabbed the fine silver chain and pulled lightly on it, forcing Sasuke’s back to arch.

Sasuke moaned and rocked his hips harder. He was riding Naruto, his back to him. Naruto moved the camera downwards and filmed his own dick getting swallowed by Sasuke’s ass with each deep thrust.

He groaned, both on the film and in real life. He hurried to fast-forward a bit, to the part where Sasuke was about to come. He was riding Naruto hard and fast. The focus was still on his ass and Naruto’s dick. Naruto fisted himself faster, fueled by Sasuke’s breathy gasps and moans. He came before the video was done, but let it keep running until he heard Sasuke come with a deep, desperate gasp. He watched his hips stutter and his whole body shake. He had come hard that time. Naruto watched his own hand caress the small of Sasuke’s back, heard the small whimper of part pleasure and part pain from Sasuke as he slipped out of him. And then the film ended.

He cleaned up and sent Sasuke a text.

‘Are you awake?’

Then he took a shower, but by the time he went to bed he still hadn’t gotten a reply. He turned off the light and settled on the bed. The room was a little chilly, and the sheet was too thin. It felt like a second later that his phone rang.

“Hi.” Sasuke sounded sleepy.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Naruto asked.

“No. Sakura followed me home and I refused let her walk home alone. So she’s lying next to me, and she’s snoring.”

Naruto chuckled. “Are you sure you didn’t convince her to stay because you miss me?”

Sasuke huffed. “I couldn’t let her walk past the docs all alone.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Ugh… But she’s cuddly…” There was some shifting and a sleepy groan from Sakura. “I think I’ll have to sleep on the couch.”

“As if. I officially give the two of you permission to cuddle. Go ahead. I know you want to.”

“Very funny, Naruto. You know I only cuddle with you.”

“Oh, I’m flattered. But if you recall, I know that you cuddle with Itachi. And your cat.”

Sasuke just grumbled.

“Congrats on sealing the deal. Was it nice to see Bee again?”

“Yeah, it was great seeing Bee! Omoi and Karui were there too. It’s been a year since I last saw them all, so it was nice catching up.”

“Have they forgiven you for dating me?” Sasuke’s tone was slightly dry.

“Karui apologized for hitting me.”

“She better.”

“We were drunk that time, and you know she easily gets… worked up.”

“That’s no excuse.”

Sakura grumbled something from next to Sasuke.

“What was that?” Naruto asked.

“She’s telling me to shut up so she can sleep.”

“I guess we should oblige the lady, then.”

“Call me tomorrow.”

“But I leave at seven.”

“Call me anyway.”

“You know you’re gonna hate me for it. I’ll call you when I’m at the airport.”

“Fine.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” Sasuke murmured softly.

 

 

 


End file.
